


when the night meets the morning star

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotomuseu [4]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fotomuseu, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, soft triste, team slice of life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: || tonight the light of love is in your eyes. will you still love me tomorrow? ||
Relationships: Andrej Martins/Arthur Frahlich
Series: Fotomuseu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487486
Kudos: 1





	1. will you still love me tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Um quase fix-it fotomuseu... um pré-fix-it? Talvez. Veremos o que o tempo traz para esses dois :')  
> Dedicado ao amor da minha vida, de todas as minhas vidas. Arthur, eu te amo, em todos os universos, para sempre!!!
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?", na versão de Amy Winehouse]

Andrej olhava para a tela do celular, pensando sobre o que fazer. Arthur não era necessariamente fechado sobre seus sentimentos - se estava feliz era capaz de gritar para o mundo todo ouvir; se tinha raiva, ninguém duvidava de seu estado de espírito. A sua tristeza, entretanto, demandava um pouco de atenção. O museólogo podia passar um dia todo conversando, fazendo piadas (às vezes muito insensíveis), ouvindo músicas, recebendo visitas escolares no museu, postando porcarias nas redes sociais (com certeza ficaria indignado como o termo “porcarias” para se referir aos seus preciosos memes), e aparentar uma paz de espírito invejável; mas o fotógrafo o conhecia bem, e estava preocupado. Havia passado o dia todo sentindo algo dentro dele se torcer a cada mensagem, a cada tweet e story, mas sabia que não compreendia totalmente aquele tipo de interação à distância, e estava decidido a tentar um contato mais direto. Sentir na vibração da voz de Arthur, nos olhares, na presença dele todo, o que realmente se passava em seu coração.

O tom de chamada soou cinco vezes até que a voz do amigo soou, rouca. “Andrej?”

"Oi" saudou Andrej, suavemente. "Tá tudo bem?" 

"Oi" respondeu Arthur, suspirando. "Não, foi um dia bem ruim na verdade."

O fotógrafo checou a hora em seu computador. Meia noite. O amigo não morava tão longe, e as ruas provavelmente estavam tranquilas. "Quer companhia?" 

"Não precisa diss-" começou o museólogo.

"Você quer ou não?" interrompeu Andrej, da forma mais gentil que conseguia.

Uma risada, breve, seca. "Quero"

"Já eu chego aí" avisou o ex-bailarino, desligando a chamada antes que o outro pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa - um tanto dramático, mas quando não havia sido?

Trocou-se rapidamente, decidindo, no último momento, levar uma garrafa de vinho. Todos os vinhos que chegavam a sua casa eram divididos com Arthur, de qualquer forma. Talvez não fosse saudável, mas era algo deles - e o gesto podia, ao menos, trazer um sorriso ao rosto do amigo. 

…

  
  


O fotógrafo acordou desorientado, sentindo que não estava em sua cama e que não estava sozinho. Estava sem os sapatos, estava coberto e com um travesseiro macio sob a cabeça. Abrindo os olhos devagar, viu a silhueta de Arthur, de costas para ele, os músculos das costas se contraindo e relaxando conforme o ar entrava e saía de seus pulmões. 

Ignorando qualquer insegurança e o constante medo de fazer algo de errado, Andrej se aproximou de Arthur, abraçando-o e puxando-o para mais perto de si. O museólogo suspirou em seu sono, inconscientemente pegando a mão de Andrej que repousava tímida sobre sua cintura e se envolvendo mais naquele abraço. 

O fotógrafo sentiu aquele toque atravessar sua pele, envolvê-lo por inteiro. Uma imensidão de ternura o invadiu, quase dolorosamente, e ele sentiu tudo voltar: os primeiros dias em Paris, as sessões de cinema espontâneas, as escapadas dos ensaios; as descobertas sobre um sentimento muito maior que ele, muito maior do que qualquer coisa que conhecia, e os medos que surgiram depois. Os erros que cometeu, o rosto de Arthur quando se encontraram novamente, depois do fatídico bilhete, depois de dias de mensagens não respondidas, e enorme culpa que vinha com a ciência de ter magoado e danificado de alguma forma algo tão precioso. Os pedidos de perdão, a reconciliação, o retorno gradual de todos aqueles sentimentos, que já não assustavam tanto quanto antes, que já pareciam acompanhá-lo por toda parte. Talvez pudesse finalmente dar voz a tudo aquilo. Talvez pudesse ser sincero, e expor seu peito aberto, sem medir palavras ou tentar se proteger. 

“Arthur” sussurrou, temendo perder a coragem pela manhã. O museólogo não pareceu ouvir. “Arthur” chamou novamente, mais alto, acariciando a mão sob a sua. 

“Me deixa dormir” resmungou o mais velho, aninhando-se dentro do abraço do fotógrafo e relaxando novamente os músculos. 

“Eu preciso dizer uma coisa importante” insistiu Andrej. 

Arthur suspirou, virando-se para encará-lo e abrindo os olhos, sonolento. “O que pode ser tão importante pra me acordar no meio da noite?”

O fotógrafo respirou fundo, sua mão alcançando o rosto do museólogo, acariciando suavemente a pele quente. “Eu amo você”. 

O mais velho sorriu, bocejando preguiçosamente em seguida. “Me diz isso de novo de manhã quando eu acordar e eu acredito”. Antes que Andrej pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Arthur o beijou, sonolento, brevemente, e voltou a lhe dar as costas, ajeitando-se nos braços do amigo até ficarem em uma posição confortável para ambos. “Vai dormir, Andy.” 

Andrej suspirou, relaxando o corpo, rendendo-se ao cansaço e ao sono. “Eu ainda vou te amar de manhã” proferiu, para o ar frio da madrugada. Não obteve resposta. 


	2. ...the light of love is in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihihi 💙💛  
> O Natal chegando mais cedo?? Quem sabe. As decorações por todo canto me deixam confuso 👀  
> Te amo, Arthur 💙💛  
> Para sempre e sempre 💙💛

A luz fria de uma manhã cinzenta revelou aos olhos de Andrej o que seu corpo já sabia - estava sozinho no quarto. Sentou-se na cama e alcançou as pontas dos pés, alongando os músculos das pernas como fazia todas as manhãs desde que se entendia por gente, sentindo seu cérebro começando a acordar. Sons abafados vinham através da porta do quarto; o aroma de café sendo preparado na cafeteira elétrica e pães com manteiga sendo tostados o atingiu quando, mais desperto e com o rosto limpo dos resquícios de sono, finalmente se dirigiu à cozinha do apartamento. 

O museólogo estava de costas para ele, encostado na mesa, distraído olhando para a tela do celular. Andrej sempre havia sido alto, mas Arthur às vezes parecia tão  _ pequeno _ , encolhendo-se ao redor de si mesmo; até explodir em uma risada, e assim dominar cada centímetro do espaço ao seu redor. 

"Arthur" chamou o fotógrafo, suavemente, encostando-se no batente da porta. 

"Bela adormecida!" disse o museólogo, virando-se para cumprimentá-lo, sorrindo. "Jogou uma água na cara, até penteou o cabelo! Bom dia. Pega uma xícara, senta aí, logo o café tá pronto."

Andrej se dirigiu ao armário onde sabia que o amigo guardava as louças, pegando duas xícaras altas de porcelana, segurando-as firme; suas mãos já tremiam um pouco. "A gente precisa conversar sobre ontem a noite" proferiu, com um sorriso nervoso.

"Não precisa" discordou Arthur, pegando a jarra com a bebida fumegante e se aproximando do mais alto para encher as duas xícaras; se notou as mãos trêmulas, fez que não havia visto. "Você veio, a gente bebeu um pouco, ficamos carentes, fomos pro meu quarto, conversamos um pouco, você dormiu, eu tirei seus sapatos, acordamos abraçados. É isto. Eu sei que não foi nada de mais, não precisa ficar preocupado com os meus sentimentos."

"Mas foi. Foi algo" afirmou Andrej, firme. Colocou as xícaras sobre a mesa, e continuou. "Não tem como não ser algo de mais, sabe? A gente sempre volta a isso. Eu preciso de você. Acho que você precisa um pouco de mim também. E não quero perder você de novo." 

"Você não vai me perder, troço" interrompeu Arthur, exasperado, pousando a jarra quente sobre a pia. "Tá tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, de verdade. Não precisa… me dizer o que você acha que eu quero ouvir. A gente só dormiu, não foi nada de mais."

"Arthur…" suspirou o fotógrafo, em um tom de voz mais baixo. "Eu amo você. Eu quero… se você quiser, claro. Eu queria outra chance. De viver isso com você." 

O museólogo não parecia convencido. "E por que agora? O que mudou?" 

"Eu não quero mais deixar de ser feliz com você por medo. Não é justo com você, depois de tudo o que eu fiz, mas também não é justo comigo mesmo. Eu preciso te dizer isso. Eu precisava tentar." 

"E a nossa amizade, não vale mais nada pra você?" perguntou Arthur. "Porque, se minha memória não falha, e ela  _ nunca falha _ , você me disse que queria terminar porque éramos só amigos." 

"Vale. Vale muito pra mim. Mas não é só isso que eu… que eu quero, que eu preciso. Eu sinto falta… das suas mãos. E de estar o tempo todo presente. De como você fazia a vida parecer tão mais fácil. De poder dormir do seu lado." 

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando um para o outro. "Eu não sei se posso acreditar nisso" disse Arthur, por fim, levantando a sobrancelha. 

O fotógrafo balançou a cabeça, desanimado - não esperava diferente, apenas desejava, com todo o coração, que fosse possível. 

"Mas…" continuou o museólogo, sua expressão se suavizando. "Eu gosto de ter você comigo. Eu… também sinto sua falta." 

Andrej levou as mãos ao rosto de Arthur, acariciando a pele com os polegares, suavemente, sob a luz do dia. "Sente, mesmo?" sussurrou.

O museólogo revirou os olhos e encurtou a distância entre eles, pela segunda vez. "Não me teste, sua bichinha" alertou, rindo, e beijando-o pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo, depois de meses separados, encontros e despedidas sem jeito, nas quais algo sempre parecia faltar; como se o espaço entre os dois fosse um vazio gelado, incômodo. Andrej sentiu todo o seu corpo aquecer, seu coração imediatamente mais leve, e ele se entregou àquele beijo sem hesitar, sua mente se desligando para qualquer fator externo, aproximando seus corpos em um abraço apertado. 

"O café vai esfriar" lembrou Arthur, olhando para o fotógrafo com as pálpebras semicerradas, os olhos brilhando por trás dos cílios grossos. 

"Seu café sempre foi muito fraco de qualquer jeito" riu Andrej, gargalhando diante da careta de indignação do mais baixo antes de beijá-lo novamente, decidindo que o café podia esperar. 


End file.
